


Oh No, My Shorts Are Slipping

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, More alcohol, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Wash are more or less acquaintances, bumping into each other from time to time, making small talk before going on their way. Wash doesn't know much about the other man but, he knows for sure that he likes him. When York surprises him on his birthday with a (male) stripper, things get a bit more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No, My Shorts Are Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a field day with these stripper AUs but these are all I'll throw my dollar bills at (Actually they're loonies because I'm Canadian), oh my God this fic is super long. This is my contribution to the Tuckington ship.

“It’ll be fun, I promise. When have I ever lied to my best friend?” York asks, looking to Wash as they get closer to the man’s apartment.  
“No it won’t. I don’t even celebrate my birthday to begin with, also don’t get me started on the lying thing, remember when you set me up on a blind date.” Wash argues, jabbing York in the ribs.  
“How did I know that he was a convicted felon. I promise you I haven’t you can even pat me down but, I won’t say that I’ll stay still.” York replies, holding his hands up in defense.  
“York, you’re a shitty liar as you are a picklocker.” Wash points out.  
York slaps Wash on the back and says “I’m telling the truth and take that back you blonde ass hole, also I’m peretty fucking good at this shit, how many time have i unlocked the door to your apartment?” Then slaps Wash on the back again, making a loud smacking noise in the  
Wash responds “Once, and I couldn’t get it locked again for a week.”  
York shrugs “It’s a hard thing to do, man.”  
“I still don’t get why we’re out here.” Wash sighs.  
North pipes up by pointing out “This is at least better than what you usually do, you’re going out tonight.”  
“Which is?” Wash asks, arching an eyebrow..  
North gives Wash a knowing look and the other man’s eyes grow wide and quickly replies “Nevermind.” as he looks away from the other man.  
North doesn’t drink and is usually the one who makes sure the others and his sister get home in one piece, also he remembers every stupid thing everyone does. He won’t spill the secret to everyone but, he’ll give you that look of that one time you did something stupid, that look was feared by everyone including his twin who gives him shit for it everytime he gives it to her. Wash can only imagine the stories he has about her.  
They walk past York’s apartment and Wash asks “What the fuck, where are we going?”  
York slaps Wash on the back and smirks “We’re going somewhere different tonight. Somewhere that is filled with lights and beautiful women who make a lot of money off of birthday shit like this.  
Wash points out “I like guys, york. We went over this like five times in the last year.” The summarises every talk they have about Wash’s sexuality “I like guys not girls and just because I like guys doesn’t mean that I’m going to kiss you.”  
“I know, I know. That’s why we’re going a club with both males and females because it’s your birthday and it’s about you.” York smiles.  
If it was really about Wash, he’d be in bed right now watching how sex sent people to the ER while petting Epsilon, his short grey furred cat that can remember every little thing that Wash has done, from the way Wash pets him to the times where Wash accidentally kicked the cat, he seems to remember it all.  
“Do I have to go, can’t you two go in memory of me?” Wash whines, just wanting to go home and buy a shitty cake from the grocery store and eat it, keeping it away from his cat because he doesn’t want the sly cat to get some and get sick.  
“Yes, because I’m sick and tired of you being all alone in your apartment with that cat, because if you die in that apartment that cat will eat your face and then at the funeral we’ll have to have a closed casket because you got your face eaten, and that’s gross as fuck. Also I feel like the only time I see you is at work, and even then we can’t really talk or else our boss gets pissed.” York replies, keeping an arm over Wash’s shoulder.  
Wash, York, and North work the same shift at the local coffee shop, getting their clothes covered in the smell of coffee from eight in the morning till around four in the afternoon, the next shift it taken over by South and Connie and they bump into each other when they’re getting ready and the trio are getting ready to leave for the day.  
“Firstly, that’s absolutely disgusting and I’m pretty sure nobody ever needed to hear that, like ever. Secondly, isn’t the reason why I never see you is because you moved in with Carolina?” Wash asks arching an eyebrow.  
“She doesn’t care that I go out as long as I don’t sleep with anyone and I don’t get arrested.” York points out.  
North asks “What would you get arrested for?”  
“That’s a good question.” York points out.  
“Probably breaking and entering.” Wash mumbles.  
York shoots Wash a look and Wash defends “Remember the Carolina incident.”  
“Look, her dad didn’t kill me, he only gave me the death glare and may have called the cops.” York defends.  
“She got locks on her windows soon after and didn’t she change rooms as well?” Wash argues.  
Wash remembers pulling up with Maine in his massive white truck almost three and a half blocks away from Carolina’s house to find their friend. They found him in some bushes with his shirt off and nowhere to be found, the reason why it was missing was because he was a little too eager to get into Carolina's room and when he stepped foot inside the room, he didn’t just find his girlfriend but her father telling her goodnight. Afterwards he received a death glare not only from her father but Carolina herself that’s when York knew he was greatly unwelcomed in the house and quickly ran out and down where he came from and out of the premise before Carolina’s father could do anything about it, which would most likely be arrest or him personally kicking York’s ass.  
Once he heard sirens York ran faster and faster till he found some bushes to hide in till Manie and Wash found him and had to cover York in a tarp while leaving the community incase the cops stopped them. When they got back to Maine’s apartment every stayed up till the following morning, drinking beer and coffee to stay up, Wash and York stayed behind because they’re shift is later and made breakfast for a grumpy Maine who was pissed that he had to stay up all night for no reason, and now having to stay awake all day to fix cars at the local repair shop. All morning they got growls of disapproval but, then again maine couldn’t say much else after the accident where he almost got robbed them shot in the throat.  
They dubbed the night the “Carolina incident” and thankfully none of them have had to search for York’s half naked body because she moved in with him against her father’s wishes but, she convinced him all right, everyone still wonders how because he’s a stern man who is just as stubborn and set in his ways as his daughter.  
This makes Wash wonder what Maine’s doing tonight, either at home or the local bar near all of their apartments, he couldn’t talk but, he could sure pick up the ladies.  
“All I remember is getting a call because you tried calling my sister and she threatened to find you and kill you all and I had to tell her to ease up which didn’t work and she’s still is probably going to kill you.” North speaks up.  
“Are you sure you two are related?” York asks.  
“Yes, I’m sure. We have the same birthday and baby pictures to prove it.” North replies, putting his hands in the pockets of his purple sweatshirt.  
“Was she ever nice?” York asks, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
“I’d rather not get into that, she may not be here but, she’s family so no making fun of her.” North replies, his tone becoming low.  
Wash looks from North and says “I’ll take that as a no.”  
They soon get to the strip club, it’s called “Club Red and Blue” which makes Wash comment “That’s the worse name, of all time.”  
York ignore Wash and opens the door with both hands and is the first to step inside with his hands on his hips, not holding the door for anyone else, letting it close behind him.  
Wash rolls his eyes and holds the door open for North and the two blondes enter. York leads them to the velvet lined booths and York rubs his hands together in anticipation.  
The club for the most part is dark with small lights along the floor so no one trips, most of where the light is by the bar in the back and the massive stage.  
“I think he’s a little too happy about this.” Wash points out to North.  
“Him and Carolina had a bet about how far they could get you out of the apartment.” North admits.  
“What, I get out sometimes!” Wash argues.  
York leans over and replies “Getting cat food doesn’t count.”  
“Look, Epsilon is a little shit and remembers all the time I gave him shitty cat food and will pee on everything I love if I don’t get him the right food so I have to go back multiple times.” Wash explains.  
“Man, you need a date.” York says, slightly shaking his head, his voice having a touch of pity in it.  
Wash rolls his eyes and the music goes down for a moment and the three men watch a tired looking man go on the stage with a microphone in hand.  
“Hey, everyone. Welcome to Reds and Blues, I’m Leonard Church the owner of this place.” He explains but, it’s drown out when York asks quickly “Isn’t that Tex’s boyfriend?”  
“I think so, he has a job?” Wash asks, looking over to York for a moment before looking back to Church.  
“Apparently, do you think Tex knows about this?”  
“I think she might help out.” York comments.  
“How?” North asks.  
York shrugs “Maybe get more of the money off of the dancers.”  
“Becoming a bit cynical aren’t we? hanging around Carolina too much.” Wash jokes.  
York looks to Wash and responds “That stupid rivalry was forever ago, it doesn’t matter anymore.”  
“She still hates Texas though.” North points out.  
“Well not everything changed after high school.” York responds.  
People clap and that draws the trio out of their conversation. They look to the stage and York soon looks away when he sees a muscled male with dark blue short shorts start to dance but, before anyone could say anything the stripper is on the floor with a loud ‘thud’ and a loud “Church!”  
“Oh my fucking God.” York laughs.  
Off to the side of the stage they can hear ‘What the fuck, Caboose!” Then Chruch running over and helping the other man up, checking to see if anything is broke on him other than the bleeding nose.  
“I’m sorry, Church!” Caboose apologizes, wiping away the blood from his nose and tears form in his eyes..  
Church sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose before replying calmly “It’s alright, go to the back and I’ll see you’re alright, buddy.”  
“Thank you, Church.” Caboose says in a happy tone, something you wouldn’t expect when you just landed on your face.  
Church helps the dark haired, half naked male to the back and Wash looks to them with a sympathetic glance.  
“Hey boys, welcome to Reds and Blues gay club, can i get you something drink?” Someone asks.  
The trio looks at him and find a blonde haired man with a pink tank top and very short jean shorts.  
“Wait, gay bar?” North asks, tensing up.  
“Well, not everyone here is gay, like Sarge but, we’re not too sure about him. We mostly cater to men. Now, what can I get for you, I’m Donut.” the waiter explains, with a hand on his hip and another holding a tray.  
Wash starts to laugh and York’s face grows red.  
“What’s wrong? Is anyone giving you trouble because I’ll beat them off for you.” Donut asks.  
“No, no, no, it’s nothing like that.” Wash assures still laughing a York.  
Donut looks to North and asks “Can I get you anything?”  
“Water would be good, I’m supposed to be responsible for these two.”  
“Being the one in charge, I like that.” Donut grins and takes his hand off of his hip to write down the order on his hip.  
North nudges Wash and asks “What do you want?”  
“Beer, I guess.” Wash shrugs, looking to North then Donut.  
“Oh, we just got this new beer and it’ll blow you, away. I’m serious.”  
Wash nods, his lips in a tight line, trying not to start laughing again.  
“Anything your friend here wants?” Donut asks, putting hard on York’s shoulder.  
York just looks to the table and Wash replies “I think he should be fine.”  
“Alright, coming right up!” Donut says cheerfully before walking off.  
“I can’t believe we’re at a gay bar.” York finally says.  
Wash chuckles “Well, this birthday is becoming a lot better.”  
York shorts Wash a look and North asks “How did you not notice this is a gay bar?”  
“I found a coupon in the paper for a half price lap dance from here and I was going to give it to Wash and he could get a dance from one of the guys.”  
“At least you were going to get me paired up with a guy, I have a lot to choose from.” Wash teases, the end of the sentence in a way mocking York.  
“I hate you.” York growls, before fishing out his wallet and taking out the coupon he cut out from the newspaper.  
‘Why would they have a coupon for a strip club in the newspaper?” North asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“It was in the phone sex section.” York replies, looking to North as he slaps the coupon on the table.  
“Why were you looking there?” Wash asks, a grin on his face.  
York rolls his eyes “I wasn’t there for a reason, it’s in the back of the paper and it stood out like a sore thumb, so I took it for you, Wash.”  
“Thanks, York.” Wash replies, putting the coupon in his jean pocket.  
York looks around and replies “Well, how about you get that dance now so we can leave.”  
“Really? Before you were so excited to come here.” Wash points out “Maybe I want to see the dancers before I pick which one can grind on my crotch.”  
“Well the coupon says you get to pick one of the Blues, so you’re stuck with the other blue that didn’t fall face first off of the stage.” York shrugs.  
“Can I see how he dances then?” Wash Asks.  
“Relax, York. It’s the guy’s birthday, let him see how this other dancer dances, then he’ll get his dance then e can go home.” North assures.  
“Fine, but I’m getting something heavy.” York says.  
Wash puts his hands up in defense “Fine by me.”  
Donut comes back with a tray with two drinks on it, his hips swaying softly to the song as he makes his way to the table.  
“Hey guys, here is your beer and water, does your friend want anything?” Donut asks as he puts the drinks on the table.  
“The hardest drink you have.” York replies.  
“Alrighty, then.” Donut smiles.  
Before he walks away they hear Church come up to Donut and say “Hey, the Doctor is in. Second room on the right.”  
“Oh, Doc is here!” Donut replies with a grin.  
“You know, pinkey, I try to be discreet and it doesn’t help when you announce it.” Church growls.  
“Sorry, Chruch. I have to get this order first.” Donut says, pointing to the trio behind him.  
‘I‘ll give it to Grif, hopefully he doesn’t drink it before it gets to the table.” Church resolves then adds “Get into the room, second room on the right, I know you’re happy to see him.”  
Donut hands the tray to Church before he goes running off to the back rooms.  
“Hey, Church.” North says leaning over.  
Church looks at them and says “Oh, hey guys.”  
“When’s the other blue going to dance?” York asks.  
Church looks at his watch and says “A few minutes, why?”  
“My friends got this shitty coupon for me to use for my birthday, and it seems like your other blue got a bit fucked up.” Wash explains, jerking his thumb to point at North and York.  
“I can tell him to go to one of the rooms after his dance if you want, I think he’ll be glad that you’re not in your forties and a pervert. I think he’ll be really happy, the only people who look at the back of the newspaper are old and wanting younger men to grind on them, no offense Wash.” Church explains.  
Wash tries to hold back a laugh, thinking of how York got the coupon and York has his face in his hands.  
“Uh, yeah sure, thanks man.” Wash nods.  
Church holds out his hand for the coupon and Wash gives it to him before the owner walks off to find Grif.  
As he starts to walk away CHurch mutters “I swear to God, if that fucker is in the back eating the food I’m going to break his legs.”  
The trio look at each other and York says “Well, now I can see why Texas is going out with him.”  
“Well, guess I’m getting a lap dance.” Wash says soon after.  
The dancer who’s on stage finishes his song and gets off the stage, leaving room for another to walk on. The next dancer who walks on has short black hair and dark skin, he has some muscle on him but not looking like someone who spends all day at the gym lifting weights but, could easily move a couch, he looks buff compared to the skinny ginger that was on the stage before with what looked like cyborg parts. When the light touches the dancer’s face Wash instantly recognizes him, he wasn’t close friends with the dancer but, he knew that face anywhere.  
“Oh fuck.” Wash says to himself, eyeing the male in his teal shorts as he walks up to the pole, ready to start dancing.  
Wash realizes that this is the other blue and this is who he’ll be getting his lap dance from which makes him grow red in the face.  
York leans over to him “What’s wrong?”  
Wash looks to York and responds “I know that guy.”  
“What, how? You know a stripper?” York asks.  
“He lives our building, a few doors down from me. I’ve bumped into him a few times.” Wash explains.  
His name is Tucker or at least that’s what everyone calls him, his real name is Laverius. He one time joked how nice it sounds rolling off Wash’s tongue which made the blonde grow red and almost ran away from embarrassment.  
They bumped into each other a lot or met in the elevator at they went to the lobby. Tucker never mentioned where he worked only that he worked “That night shift” and that he was glad that he got to work late because that means he gets to do things during the day.  
When the music starts Tucker starts to dance, twirling his hips in ways Wash didn’t know anyone could do except maybe Olympic gymnasts. The dancer starts to dance around the pole in tune with the music, before he gets on it, climbing up it slowly and outstretch his arms before gliding back down and twirling around it, doing neat tricks as people throw money on stage. He turns so his ass is facing the stage, then he starts to grind on the pole.  
Wash feels his eyes drawn to Tucker’s teal short clad ass as he grinds on the pole. He notices bright blue tattoos on his back, the color a little darker than his shorts and the design is something that Wash can’t but his finger on but, that doesn’t make the dancer any less attractive.  
He doesn’t care that North and York are talking and trying to get him into the conversation, seeing that under the sweatshirts and jeans that Tucker looked like this.  
Wash could admit that he has a small crush on Tucker but, would never act on it. He always assumed he was with someone already because someone that hot would already be taken. Anytime Wash walked by Tucker’s apartment on the way to the elevator, he would hear Tucker talking to someone, the second voice muffled.  
In Wash’s opinion Tucker’s song ended too early and before he knows it, Tucker is grabbing the money off of the stage and walking off, Wash’s eyes following him until he’s hidden by the end of the stage.  
Halfway through the next song, Church shows up and says “Hey Wash, Tucker’s ready for you.”  
“Thanks, man.” Wash nods, slowly getting up.  
“Last door on the left.” Church says, pointing to the dark red door that leads to more private rooms.  
Wash gets up and York cat calls at Wash as he walks away, making Wash turn around and flip the burnette off.  
He gets past the red door and sees a hall with three doors on each side and softer music thumping through speakers on the wall. The walls are dark red with framed posters of what Wash can guess are the dancers, most of which are naked.  
He walks to the last door and as he passes the the room that Donut is in and finds the door slightly open, the blonde peers in as nonchalantly as possible to find Donut on top of who Wash could assume is Doc, both of them naked as Donut rides his cock, his nail digging into Doc’s legs as he rides him.  
Wash quickly looks away, flushing red before going to the last room and turning left. Wash opens the door to reveal a red couch that matches the walls and Tucker laying on the couch with one leg hooked over the back of the couch, looking lazily at the ceiling.  
“Uh, hey.” Wash says, holding onto the door frame.  
Tucker looks to Wash and asks ‘Wash?”  
“Hi.” Wash replies, his voice a little bit too squeaky.  
Tucker moves and sits up, looking to Wash as he asks “You’re the one with the coupon, I didn’t know you looked in the back of the paper.”  
“My friend gave it to me.” Wash defends.  
Tucker drapes his arm across the back of the couch, dragging his fingers across the red leather.  
“Then why are you here?” He asks.  
Wash replies “Because he’s straight and I’m… Not. This isn’t my coupon, it was a gift for my birthday.”  
“If I had a dollar for everytime I hear that.” Tucker chuckles to himself.  
Wash takes a step into the room and asks “How much would you have?”  
“Well, enough to pay rent.” Tucker shrugs, winking at Wash.  
“You got enough dollar bills on the stage a few minutes ago.” Wash chuckles putting his hands in his pockets.  
Tucker replies “I get to eat and pay rent this month now do you want to get this dance started. I bought some drinks, you mentioned once that you like that really high alcoholic fizzy shit.” Then gestures to the bowl full of ice and the drinks.  
“You have a good memory. Holy fuck, how long am I going to be here, that’s a lot of drinks.” Wash chuckles.  
“I literally have nothing else to do tonight and I want you to have a good time.” Tucker replies before getting up and gracefully walking over to Wash, putting a dark hand on the blonde’s jaw on the left side.  
Wash gives Tucker a nervous smile and says “Thanks.”  
“I guess you found out my little secret, this is what I meant by a late shift.” Tucker teases, his thumb grazing against wash’s cheek under the cheekbone.  
“No worries, Tucker. As long as you're happy. Looks like you’re making more money than me.” Wash chuckles nervously.  
Tucker’s hand moves down Wash’s freckled cover neck.  
“Freckles, huh? caboose has a giant rottweiler named “Freckles”, that dog is terrifying and will protect Caboose at all costs.” Tucker says, in a low voice as if he was talking to himself.  
“I have a cat named Epsilon, he’s kind of a dick.” Wash replies.  
Tucker chuckles before slowly moving his hand away from Wash;s neck and asks “Want to get this dance started?” Then back up and sits back on the couch and crossing one leg over the other, his feet covered in just socks.  
Wash goes over and sits beside on Tucker, trying to make himself as small as possible.  
Tucker rolls his eyes and grabs a bottle from the bowl and the opener near by. He cracks open one of the bottles and hands it to Wash and whispers by the blonde’s ear “Relax, there’s no time limit for this.”  
“Why?” Wash asks before taking a sip from the drink, the peachy taste filling his mouth.  
“Firstly because, no one else wants a lap dance and secondly, I don’t have to give anyone else one. I think you’re really fucking hot.” Tucker admits.  
Wash arches an eyebrow and asks “Me?”  
Tucker moves closer, placing a hand on Wash’s thigh before assuring “Yes, you.” then leans closer to Wash, wanting to kiss the blonde.  
Wash looks at Tucker as he leans closer till Tucker’s soft lips are on his. He closes his eyes and lean into the kiss, feeling Tucker’s arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as he can get.  
“Tucker.” Wash mumbles against Tucker’s lips.  
“Shut up.” Tucker mumbles back.  
Wash nods in agreement and Tucker can’t help but smile.  
When he pulls away he runs his hand through Wash’s blonde hair as he asks “Want to get this dance started?”  
‘Whenever you’re ready.” Wash responds.  
“How kind.” Tucker smiles before standing up and stretching out his arms.  
Wash watches Tucker go over to the side table with a stereo plugged in and starts to go through the songs on a CD before he gets to one that he likes, then he turns around to find Wash’s lips meeting with the top of the bottle, downing more of the drink.  
“Scared?” Tucker asks  
“A little bit.” Wash admits.  
Tucker straddles Wash’s lap and assures “Don’t worry, just keep drinking and we’ll have fun, unless you're an angry drunk, then I’ll hopefully get Donut in here.”  
‘Donut?” Wash asks.  
“That kid worked on a farm in Iowa, he can fuck some shit up.” Tucker replies, putting his hands on Wash’s shoulders, letting his dark fingers relax against the soft fabric of Wash’s t-shirt, underneath Tucker can only assume that there are more freckles.  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Wash chuckles.  
“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because you’re an angel.”  
Wash rolls his head back and asks “Really?”  
“What, do you not like it?”  
‘It’s cheesy as hell.” Wash points out, grinning at Tucker.  
Tucker places a kiss on Wash’s cheek and replies “That’s what I live for.”  
Wash take another sip from his drink and says “Oh God, what else do you have?”  
“Hey I'm looking for treasure, Can I look around your chest?” Tucker asks, winking at Wash.  
Wash starts to laugh and responds “That doesn’t make any sense, I don’t have boobs.”  
Tucker responds “Do you have freckles on your chest?”  
Wash shakes his head “No, not really.”  
“Then I’ll find my treasure somewhere else.” Tucker jokes as he twirls his hips, making Wash moan.  
“Are you liking this?” Tucker asks with a grin slapped onto his face.  
Wash nods and Tucker leans closer to kiss Wash on the lips once more. Wash’s hands roam Tucker’s body, feeling every inch of his bare top half.  
“You know that you’re not supposed to touch the dancer.” Tucker chuckles.  
“Really? I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to kiss the client.” Wash counters.  
Tucker smirks “Guess this is a different kind of lap dance then.”  
“I always thought that you were so handsome.” Wash mumbles, looking at Tucker’s face.  
“I could say the same about you.” Tucker replies, grinding his hips in tune with the song, Wash hands slowly gliding down Tucker’s body.  
The song ends and Tucker stops and leans in and kisses Wash one more time, slipping his tongue between the blonde’s lips.  
Wah’s fingers grip into Tucker’s skin as he opens his mouth enough for Tucker’s tongue to slip in. Tucker’s tongue plays with Wash’s as his fingers trail all over Wash’s skin, feeling the heat rising on it.  
When they part, Wash rests his face on Tucker’s strong shoulder and notices bright blue tattoos along Tucker’s back.  
“What are these? I saw them on stage while you were dancing.”  
“I’ve always liked them, when i dance people notice them and always compliment me on them.” Tucker responds, putting his hand on his beginning of his back, feeling the bright blue tattoo on it and adds “There’s lettering in a different language but, that’s always a secret.”  
“Can’t you tell me?” Wash asks.  
“If I do, I might have to kill you.”  
Wash rolls his eyes before moving his head away from the other man’s shoulder and drinking the rest of the drink.  
Tucker leans over and grabs Wash another drink, opening it and handing it to the blonde.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Wash asks before taking a sip from it.  
“Maybe, those who drink tend to tip well.” Tucker winks.  
“I get this half price so, maybe the tips will make it full price.” Wash chuckles.  
Tucker starts to dance again, getting off of Wash’s lap and dancing the way he was on stage but without a pole. Wash gets up close and personal with the ass he was eyeing on stage.  
“Has anyone told you that you have a nice ass?”  
“This ass is the reason why I have a job.” Tucker responds with a chuckle.  
Wash chuckles and takes a sip of his drink before feeling up Tucker’s sides.  
“Remember the rule.” Tucker mocks sterniss.  
“Oh shut up.” Wash replies, smirking.  
Tucker continues to dance in front of Wash, feeling his calloused hands on his soft skin as he keeps in tune with the slow beat of the song.  
“You’re so good at this.” Wash says, feeling a bit drunk by the time he finishes half of the bottle.  
“You’re a little drunk.” Tucker says as he turns around to face Wash.  
Wash shakes his head and replies “I’m just buzzed.”  
Tucker rolls his eyes and looks at Wash “Sure.”  
Wash leans up and kisses Tucker on the lips, Tucker kissing back straddling Wash once more as they kiss.  
Tucker kisses above Wash’s brows and Wash starts to kiss the dark skin of his neck, tasting the sweat and smelling generic body wash with cologne that is supposed to cover up the smell of sweat.  
“I could do this all night.” Wash groans before finishing his second drink.  
“Unfortunately, I’m starting to get tired. How about we get back to your place and we see where the night takes us.” Tucker suggests, paying with the collar of Wash’s shirt.  
“I guess so.” Wash smirks, feeling loose and happy.  
“Stay here, I’m going to get my keys.” Tucker says getting off of Wash and starting to walk away.  
Unfortunately what Tucker says doesn’t stick and Wash ends up following Tucker along the back hallway that leads to a changing room, where Wash finds the ginger dancer sitting on another dancers lap, this dancer tanned with a small pony tail and slightly larger than what he would expect a dancer to look like but, he assumes that this dancer does a good job. The pair are making out on a beat up old couch and Tucker looks to them and groans “Grif! Simmons! Knock it out!”  
“Really, Blue? Who's the guy you got with you?” the tanned one argues, looking to Tucker.  
“I’m at least taking him home. At last I’m not fucking him on the couch, Grif” Tucker growls as he gets his keys and slips on his socks and sneakers before walking off, bringing Wash in tow.  
They exit through the back door to find Donut being carried by another man wearing a red tank top and matching shorts that are a bit longer. He looks older than anyone else Wash has seen at the bar.  
“Hey, Sarge. What’s wrong with him?” Tucker asks, holding the door open.  
“Why do you care, you blue?” Sarge asks, his voice gruff.  
Tucker crosses his arms and replies “If he’s dead, that’s all of our problem.”  
“Fine, he drank a little too much and some how made it all the way out here to puke his damn guts out.” Sarge explains.  
“Bring him inside.”  
“I don’t have to listen to you, Blue.” Sarge says.  
Tucker rolls his eyes and points out “Do you want to keep your Red or have him dead?”  
Sarge grumbles and soon goes through the door that Tucker is holding open.  
Wash is leaning against the grimy brick wall, feeling all warm against the breeze of the night.  
“Come on, Wash. Lead me back to your apartment.” Tucker says, grabbing Wash’s hand.  
Wash leads Tucker to his apartment, their fingers laced together. Wash’s apartment is only a few doors from Tucker’s. Tucker looks at the door of his apartment as they pass and Wash doesn’t notice. When they get to the door of Wash’s apartment, Wash fumbles with the keys.  
Tucker notices how many keys Wash has and asks “Are you a fucking janitor because if you are I was wondering if you could steal me some cleaning products.”  
“I’m not a janitor, I just have a lot of keys.” Wash corrects.  
“Because you’re a janitor.” Tucker adds, leaning against the caramel colored wall of the hallway.  
Wash rolls his eyes and finally gets the door open, grabbing Tucker’s hand and leading him inside.  
The first thing Tucker notices is the cat laying on the scratched up leather couch. Tucker lets go of Wash’s hand and goes over to the cat.  
“This is your cat?” Tucker asks as he picks up the cat.  
Wash nods as he takes off his shoes.  
“Your house doesn’t smell like cat piss.” Tucker points out  
“Uh.. Thanks, I clean it as quickly as possible so maybe that he something do with it.”  
Tucker holds the cat close to his chest, the cat meowing at him, obviously annoyed at Tucker’s close contact.  
As Wash turns around to face Tucker he hears a loud “Fuck!” which makes he perk up to find Epsilon on the floor and a red gash on Tucker’s chest.  
“What the fuck, cat?” Tucker growls.  
“Oh shit, sorry. I should’ve said that Epsilon doesn’t like being picked up, the cat is kind of a dick. Let me get you cleaned up.” Wash quickly explains, eyeing the small beads of blood emerging from Tucker’s cut.  
“Yo, your cat is a dick.” Tucker agrees before following Wash to the washroom.  
The bathroom is small but they manage to fit, Tucker sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking at Wash as he looks through the cupboard under the sink.  
The cat tries to get in between Wash’s legs and Wash picks up the cat and puts him outside the bathroom before shutting the door on the cat’s face.  
“Your cat is a dick.” Tucker repeats.  
“He’s alright once you don’t pick him up, unless he wants to be picked up. Also that cat remembers everything, it’s insane.” Wash agrees, grabbing the peroxide to put on the cut.  
Wash puts it on pieces of toilet paper before wiping it along Tucker’s skin which makes his swer under his breath because it stings.  
Wash puts a few bandages on Tucker’s chest before asking “Want some vodka?”  
“I’d love some.” Tucker replies.  
Wash gets up and walks out of the bathroom, picking up Epsilon and keeping him as far away from Wash’s chest till he throws the feline onto the couch and gives him a stern look before the blonde grabs the bottle from the freezer. He places it on the counter to warm up because the bottle feels extremely cold, during that time Wash grabs two glasses and pours the cold vodka into the glasses before bringing them back to the washroom where Tucker is now lying in.  
Tucker looks to Wash and replies the question that Wash has when he sees Tucker “I got tired of sitting on it so I just decided to sit in it.  
Wash nods and hands a glass to Tucker before sitting on the toilet and starting to sip on his own drink.  
“After what you just had in the club, you want more alcohol?” Tucker asks before he takes a sip from him, getting over the taste of the vodka, it isn’t often that Tucker drinks just vodka, but it leaves him with a warm feeling in his chest which makes him over all feel warm as he rests against the cold bathtub.  
“I don’t want you to drink along.” Wash argues, trying to sound like he’s making a sacrifice for Tucker and not just wanting more alcohol..  
Tucker shrugs “Whatever you say. Are you sure you don’t have a problem?”  
“Trust me, I don’t go out enough to drink. It’s the only bottle I have.” Wash assures.  
Tucker smirks as he takes another sip of the drink, keeping the glass in both of his hands.

They continue to drink until their glasses are empty, then they know for sure that they’re drunk.  
“I think I’m drunk.” Wash says/  
“Now you admit it!” Tucker exclaims, putting heavy emphasis on ‘now’.  
Wash flicks Tucker on the arm and Tucker pouts at him and says “Kiss it better.”  
“No.” Wash replies.  
Tucker leans over, resting against the edge of the bathtub closets to Wash and says in a cutesy voice “Please.”  
“You’re drunk, I’m getting you into bed.”  
“Bow chicka wow wow.” Tucker chuckles.  
Wash gets up, steadying himself with the edge of the sink, outstretching his hand to Tucker. The dancer grabs Wash’s hand and Wash manages to pull Tucker up and only to find themselves on the floor, Tucker on top of Wash.  
“You have such nice eyes.” Tucker points out, eyeing Wash.  
“Thank you, so do you.” Wash acknowledges.  
Tucker leans in and kisses Wash on the lips, their noses bumping together as they kiss. Their kiss is slow as their hands slowly wander each other’s bodies.  
“You feel so amazing.” Wash whispers, trying to be sweet.  
“Bow chicka wow wow.” Tucker drunkenly laughs.  
Wash finds himself laughing as well as Tucker rolls off of him and laughing as well. They lie there until their laughters die down. Tucker eventually crawls back on top of Wash and asks “Can I blow you?”  
“What?” Wash asks, not sure what he just heard.  
“I want to you know, suck you off.” Tucker replies.  
Wash dumbly nods his head and Tucker is up on his feet in and instant.  
“Alright, we’re going to your room.” Tucker says, holding out a hand for Wash.  
Wash slowly gets up, the two slowly making it to Wash’s grey coloured bedroom. once they get inside of the room, Tucker pushes Wash on the bed before kicking off his shoes and climbing on top of Wash, getting face to face with the blonde before they kiss. The kiss is sloppy but, neither of them mind.  
Tucker moves down when they part the kiss and takes off Wash’s shirt and starts to leave red marks on Wash’s skin that will easily go away but, then he gets into love bites, placing a dark and big one on Wash’s freckled skin, fascinated by how much they stand out, and only makes him want to put more on him. Marking his skin with red bruises that’ll turn yellow with time.  
Tucker soon finds his face nestled on the blonde’s jeans, looking up at Wash as he licks the bulge in his pants through his jeans.  
Wash pulls up his shirt a bit, that’s covering the bottom of his jeans, Tucker catches a look at the blonde strip of hair that leads into Wash’s jeans. He moves so Wash can take off his jeans and pull down his boxer briefs.  
“What’s up with the colour grey for you?” Tucker asks, looking at Wash.  
Wash shrugs and Tucker’s eyes look to the cock right in front of his face.  
“Pretty impressive.” Tucker comments before putting his mouth on it, letting his tongue glide along the tip.  
“Fuck.” Wash moans out.  
Tucker chuckles and licks up the small bead of pre cum forming at the tip.  
Wash moans out as Tucker put it fully in his mouth.  
Tucker keeps a steady beat, every thrust with his mouth the tip of Wash’s cock hits the start of his throat, Tucker trying his best not to show off by deep throating the other male.  
Wash’s moan out, then biting his bottom lip to hold all of his moans back.  
Wash’s phone goes off and they both ignore it but when it goes off again, Tucker reaches up and grabs it from Wash’s pocket.  
“My password is Epsilon.” Wash says, trying to hold back another moan.  
Tucker takes his mouth off Wash’s cock to say “You need to go out more.”  
Wash rolls his eyes but moans out once Tucker’s mouth is on his cock.  
Tucker looks at Wash’s phone, typing in the password as he continues to suck Wash off. He finds out it’s a text from Wash’s friend.  
Tucker takes his mouth off again, wiping the spit from his face away with his forearm.  
“What’s wrong?” Wash asks.  
“It’s your friend, York. He’s asking if he could stay over.” Tucker replies, holding the phone with one hand and pumping Wash’s cock slowly with another.  
“Tell him yeah.”Wash says, his voice cracking at the word ‘yeah’ because Tucker is rubbing his tip with his thumb.  
Tucker finishes the message and puts the phone down, now putting his full attention to Wash’s cock.  
“Oh fuck, you’re good.” Wash says.  
“Bow chicka wow wow.” Tucker chuckles before licking a stripe up Wash’s cock.  
Wash’s hands find Tucker’s dark hair, running his fingers through it and gripping it when pleasure runs through him and he shivers.  
Tucker continues to suck Wash off but, becomes worried when Wash hand relax in Tucker’s hair and he’s no longer making any noises.  
Tucker takes his mouth off of Wash’s cock and looks to him, finding the blonde fast asleep. The dark haired man would’ve been offended in any other circumstance but, tonight he technically got Wash drunk and then they drank more, also seeing the blonde fast asleep makes tucker chuckle.  
“Fucking, lightweight.” Tucker chuckles as he pulls Wash’s boxers back up before he snuggles beside the blonde.  
He knows it would be best if he went home and went to bed here but, he’d be thinking what if he was in bed with Wash.  
Tucker runs his hand along the blonde’s jaw before snuggling close to him and falling asleep beside him, his warmth keeping him warm with the absence of blankets that have been pushed to the edge of the bed.  
The next morning, Wash wakes up to darkness. His head doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, there is a slight thudding though.  
When he fully becomes conscious about his surroundings he finds a warm body beside him, keeping his chest and middle warm.  
Wash runs his fingers through the hair of the other person before leaning over to lamp and turning it on.  
He finds Tucker laying beside him, obviously comfy at Wash’s side and fast asleep.  
“Um, hey, Tucker.” Wash says, softly shaking Tucker so he wakes up.  
Tucker opens his eyes and rubs them with his forearm.  
“Hey, Wash.” He yawns, before looking to the blonde.  
“I hate to sound like a dick but, what happened last night?” Wash asks.  
Tucker replies “You missed a blow job that you fell asleep halfway through and also your cat attacked me.” then points to the bandages on his chest.  
“Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I fell asleep halfway through a blow job.” Wash groans.  
Tucker pats Wash’s bicep and assures “It’s cool, dude. I got drunk too when we got here. After you fell asleep I kind of just stayed here.”  
“Why didn’t you just leave?” Wash asks.  
“You looked lonely.” Tucker replies, kissing Wash’s shoulder.  
Wash leans over and kisses the top of Tucker’s head.  
“You don’t remember how last night felt?” Tucker asks.  
Wash shakes his head “No, I don’t remember a thing past when we got through the door, or it’s really fuzzy.”  
“I think I can show you, if you don't vomit on me of course.”  
“I won’t I promise.”  
Tucker smiles and slowly gets from Wash’s arms around him and gets in between his legs. The dark haired man pulls down Wash’s boxers, getting out Wash’s hard cock.  
“You’re always hard aren’t you?” Tucker chuckles.  
“What are you doing?” Wash asks.  
Tucker places a wet kiss on Wash’s cock before responding “This. This is how I’m going to remind you of last night, I hope you don’t fall asleep this time.” Then putting his mouth on the blonde’s cock, keeping a hand on Wash’s middle to keep himself steady.  
“Holy fuck, Tucker!” Wash groans.  
Tucker licks up the side of Wash's cock, making it twitch on his tongue which on prompts the dancer to do it more which drives Wash crazy and gripping the pillow behind his head.  
Tucker moves his hand from Wash’s middle and uses his other hand to run up and down Wash’s sides, feeling the toned muscles beneath his fingers, a strong sign that the blonde works out.  
Wash’s toes curl and uncurl, feeling pleasure rip through him like a bullet. He like the feeling of Tucker’s mouth on his cock, covering in his spit as he slides up and down it slowly and at a certain pace, slow enough for the pleasure to felt in Wash’s veins but, not slow enough that it keeps Wash impatient and wanting more. Wash is pretty sure that this hasn’t been the first time he’s given someone a blow job.  
“You’re so good at this. I bet you could make more money doing this.” Wash groans.  
Tucker takes his mouth off with a loud ‘pop’ and responds “Does that mean you’ll leave fifty bucks on the nightstand?”  
“Mr. Sarcastic.” Wash groans.  
Tucker’s mouth is on Wash’s cock again, slowly licking along the noticeable vein along his shaft.  
“Oh, fuck.” Wash groans.  
One of Tucker’s hands go to the blonde’s nipple before playing with it which makes Wash jump and moan.  
Tucker chuckles to himself before he takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat and taking Wash deep.  
Wash is surprised by the change and moans, the pleasure running through him faster.  
“Holy fuck, Tucker. Are you sure you don’t do this on the side?” Wash moans.  
Tucker shakes his head, as his tongue licks as best as he can against Wash’s cock.  
Wash's head feels fuzzy but it isn’t from the alcohol he consumed all last night, it’s the feeling of how Tucker has his cock in his mouth.  
He feels himself start to feel tight, feeling like hes going to come soon. With the feeling of Tucker deep throating him like a professional and playing with his nipple that had always been a sensitive spot for him.  
“Tucker.” His voice sounds broken “I’m going to come soon.”  
Tucker jacks Wash’s cock off when he takes his mouth off to reply “Alright, do what you have to do.” Then kisses the tip before putting it back in his mouth and letting it slide to the back of his throat.  
The heat in his stomach starts to spread through him, making the pleasure feeling like warm honey.  
“I hope you understand that I'm not going to pay you, you offered.” Wash moans.  
Tucker rolls his eyes, out of all the time they could be making a joke like this Wash does it as soon as he’s about to come down Tucker’s throat.  
Wash comes in Tucker’s mouth and Tucker swallows it, taking his mouth off with a loud ‘pop’ before looking at Wash and asking “Now you remember?”  
Wash relaxes against the squeaky mattress as he nods in agreement and Tucker crawls up to lie beside him.  
“Are you going to tell me what it says on your back?” Wash asks.  
“It’s me son’s name in his mother’s native language. Well, I guess she’s his mother, she kind of just left. It’s just me and him.” Tucker explains, feeling Wash’s hands touch the ink.  
“You have a son?” Wash asks.  
“Yeah.” Tucker responds, hoping that it doesn’t freak out Wash.  
Wash says ‘I think that’s adorable.”  
Tucker looks to Wash and asks “Really?”  
“Yeah, I can’t believe you're a dad but, I think that’s cute.” Wash responds.  
The younger male smiles as he traces circles on the blonde’s chest and asks ‘What time is it?”  
Wash reaches for the alarm clock to face him and reads “five forty five, fuck that’s early.”  
“Wait, it’s fifteen minutes till six?” Tucker asks, perking up.  
“Yeah, why? Have somewhere else to go?” Wash asks, putting the alarm clock down.  
Tucker gets up off the bed quickly and replies “Yes actually.”  
Wash sits up, letting the blanket drape around his waist and asks “What is it?”  
“My son, he’s going to get up in fifteen minutes. Every day at six he gets up and asks for lucky charms to munch on while he watches the national anthem play. He’s four and knows it better than any other four year old I know and if he gets up and I’m not home, he’s going to flip.” Tucker explains quickly as he tugs on his short shorts that he wore the night before then asks “Can I borrow a shirt, I left my clothes at the club.”  
Wash nods and slowly gets up, his head slightly pounding and goes to his messy closet then pulls out the first clean shirt that he doesn’t use for work and hands it to Tucker.  
“So you’re not taken?” Wash asks.  
Tucker pulls on the shirt and replies “Well unless you count as me being taken by my son. I’m not some guy who sleeps with anyone and everyone, I have someone waiting for me at home, and that’s my son.”  
“That’s actually kind of adorable, don’t worry I’m not going to take you away from your son and his habit of watching the national anthem. If you don’t want to see me because you have to watch your son, that’s cool, I get it, you’re a dad first and someone’s boyfriend second.” Wash assures, leaning across the small bed to kiss Tucker on the lips.  
“Thanks, man.” The dark haired man nods with a smile before looking down at the shirt, it dark grey with yellow stripes running along the sides of it.  
Tucker’s gone out with people who don’t want to be in his son’s life and only want to be with Tucker, he usually leaves them soon because he made a promise no matter what he’ll always be his son’s dad and not run off with strangers and leave the four year old alone. The tattoo on his back was a promise to himself when his son’s mother left that she may not be in his life but, Tucker will always be. In his own words, he’ll be the best fucking dad there ever fucking was, and so far he’s kept true to his word.  
“Fits you.” Wash comments, before tugging on his discarded boxers and sweatpants that he finds on the floor.  
“By fits me you mean hangs off of me than sure.” Tucker comments.  
“You’re such a smart ass.” Wash says under his breath as he puts on a tank top then sits down on the bed to put on his socks.  
‘I heard that, dumbass.” Tucker snaps.  
Wash chuckles as he gets his socks on, stretching out his muscles and yawning, glad he doesn't have to work this morning, and that he’s stuck with South for the afternoon shift.  
Tucker wants to get home before his son wakes up so he doesn’t see daddy shirtless with short shorts on, that would bring too many questions to Tucker that he doesn’t want to answer while his son is only four.  
Wash gets up and says “How about I make it up to you and walk you to your apartment.”  
“Is that what you tell all the strippers you sleep with?” Tucker chuckles.  
Wash rolls his eyes and says “Come on.” then goes around the bed and grabs Tucker’s hand and leads him out of the room and to the front door where they brush past York who crashed there for the night and gives them a thumbs out as they left the apartment.  
“Good job, Wash!” The other male yells as the couple leaves the apartment, making Wash embarrassed and slightly regret letting York spend the night, when he could’ve just stayed home with Carolina.  
They walk down the hall and halfway to Tucker’s apartment he looks down at his feet and groans “I forgot my shoes at your apartment. I don’t like you, because of you I keep forgetting shit.”  
“That’s your fault, not mine. I’ll bring them over after.” Wash replies.  
Tucker stops in front of one of the doors and says “This is me.” then pats around his super short shorts to find his keys in the back pocket.  
‘Why do you always have your keys?” Wash asks.  
Tucker shrugs and replies nonchalantly “Just in case someone gets a bit too friendly.”  
“LIke me?” Wash asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Tucker nidges Wash and replies “I like you.” Before leaning up and kissing Wash on the lips.  
A smile spread on Wash’s face as they continue to kiss in the hallway of the apartment, no caring if anyone sees them. The affection hand that rests on Wash’s bare shoulder, makes his freckled skin turn red. Tucker’s hand feels warm and comforting, why was he surprised that he was dad, his touch is soft and comforting.  
When they part Tucker asks in a low voice that he used the previous night “Am I going to see you at the club and walk away with some cash?”  
“I was thinking about more of a date rather than a dingy back room with your half naked body rubbing against me. That’s of course I’ll be taking you away from your kid” Wash replies.  
“I’m going to be completely honest with you, Wash. I would prefer that too. You won’t be taking me away from him, he’s asleep by seven. Just tell me when your shift ends and I’ll meet you then, I don’t work till well after ten, but before we can go on a date you have to meet Junior.” Tucker agrees.  
“Uh.. What?” Wash asks, going red.  
“Look, if you want to go out with me, you have to meet my son. I don’t just run off with dudes without him knowing, he’s my family.” Tucker explains, his expression going hard “If you want to be with me, you have to be willing to be with my kid.. That came out wrong but, you get what I mean. I don’t regret having him but, you’ll regret if you don’t want to deal with him.”  
Wash holds his hands up in defense “That’s not what I meant, it’s just I never talked to a four year old before. How do you even talk to a four year old?”  
Tucker’s expression softens into a laugh and he puts a hand on Wash’s shoulder, smacking the freckled skin playfully, leaving a faint red mark on the pale skin.  
“It’s alright, Wash. I’m not leaving you alone in a room with him with nothing but a paper clip. He’s a nice kid, you’ll see. He’ll probably go on about cartoons and say ‘bow chicka honk honk’.” Tucker assures before leaning over and kissing Wash’s collarbone that has a nice red bruise on it from the night before.  
“Like father, like son.” Wash chuckles.  
Tucker moves his hand resting on the blonde’s shoulder and moves it down so he’s holding his hand before using his other hand which is holding the key to the apartment to open the door before pulling Wash inside to meet Junior. Wash feeling antsy about meeting the little boy, and how the little boy would act to find out that his dad is going out with someone like Wash.  
Maybe now Wash will have a reason to get out more and maybe the only time he gets out isn’t by force and ends him up in a strip club.


End file.
